A Sick day
by honeylove90
Summary: Kiara starts to feel under the weather and Carlos aids his girlfriend back to health. The story will be a lot better and the process for writing more.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write this story because there isn't a Kiara and Carlos story; so I decide to write this one. Can't remember what grade there're in. To recall since Alex is older than Carlos by two years. Alex was eighteen when he was a senior at Fairfield High while Carlos was sixteen (I think.) Happy reading!**

_Kiara_

I'm in my history class with Mr. Thompson explaining the case of Roe vs. Wade and I'm falling asleep. I've been feeling tried these past few days and my throat's been feeling funny.

"Kiara, Kiara, wake up girl!" Tucker said whispering loud kicking the metal of my chair.

My eyes start to drop as I slide down to my history book falling asleep for about a good few minutes; I feel so weak like I'm losing energy.

"Kiara Westford, Westford!" Mr. Thompson said as he grabbed classroom bell walking over to my seat and ringed it to my ears. I bolted up from the noise looking around being confused with the whole classroom laughing a little. "Am I boring you Ms. Westford?" he asked.

My mind feels like it spinning, I can't see anything straight. I tried my best to look at my history teacher.

"No sir, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I said becoming worried.

"Better not, this is for your homework assignment" Mr. Thompson said looking at me than started walking to the front of the classroom again. "All of you will pick if you're on side Roe or Wade, tell me your point of view on why you agree with them and then turn in your paper to me by next Friday." He finished as the bell rings. Everybody in the classroom grabs their belongings and started dashing through the door.

"Hey Ki, are you okay? You've been looking a bit pale these days." Tucker said telling the truth getting up from his desk.

I put my history book back into my backpack and got up from my seat. I stepped backwards catching my own fall then breathing out as we both were leaving Thompson's room to the hallways. Tucker stopped me at my place. He placed a hand on my forehead.

"Woah, Kiara you're burning up! We're going to the nurse's office now!" He said dragging my arm through the busy crowd.

"Tuck, I'm alright. I haven't been drinking any tea for the past few weeks; I'll drink some on the way back home I'll be fine." I lied to say the truth I feel like crap, I never missed school and I'm not missing it now during the end of senior year.

"You're not passing by me go!" Tucker pushed me into the door of the nurse's office.

I stumbled at my feet. I started to feel dizzy once again.

"Hello Ms. Westford, what brings you in today?" Nurse Daisy said with a smile. I walked towards her slowly. "You're looking a little tired and flush out of color, are you okay honey?" she asked being concern.

"Just a little tired that's about it, studying for the SAT'S." I said with a big fat smile. I placed a hand on my throat feels like I can't sallow anything; it hurts so badly.

Nurse Daisy comes up pulling up a stick thermometer "Open your mouth please." She said as I did as I was told. Closed my mouth for a few seconds than opened my mouth back up as she read's the thermometer. "A hundred and one, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Nurse Daisy asked once more. I swear she's like my Aunt Elizabeth always worrying about everyone in the family.

"Yeah, maybe it was something in the air." I shrugged it off as I started walking backwards towards the door. "Thank you" I said as I'm leaving the nurse's office. I looked at the clock for my last period of the day, draining for this day to end.

Finally it reached at Two thirty and school out. I'm hurry to my Monte Carlo throwing my backpack in the backseat. I got my keys turning on the engine and leaving Flatiron High's student parking lot before I fall asleep behind the wheel. I parked in my drive way forgetting my bag and just running towards the front door; unlocking the door. I quickly look around to see if anyone's home and remembering everyone's busy; My mom's in the shop selling her new brand flavor tea's she got yesterday, My dad's still at work, Brandon has soccer practice after school, and Carlos is finishing up REACH and probably working at McConnell's right now with Alex.

"Okay Kiara, let's get upstairs and to our room; things will be fine." I said talking to myself walking towards my room as I started to sneeze and then coughed a bit. "Oh no, I can't be sick! I just took a flu shot and it's not working." I said leaning towards my bedroom door opening it as I landed to the ground. I just laid there and felt like I was dying, I had no energy what so ever right now. My phone started to ring trying to get it out of my jean pocket and try to clear to see the caller id. I can't make it out and tried to press the answer button; the next second I blacked out from my world.

**The next chapter is going to be about when Carlos finds out about Kiara being sick. Thank you for reading and please review. Reviews equals more chapters looking forward to writing more! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought the first chapter wouldn't get any reviews but having two reviews made my day and couldn't be any happier as of now. I'm looking forward to finish this story and happy reading!**

**Carlos**

"I can't believe you'll be graduating high school in two months, mi hermano. Mamá habría una fiesta en su nombre y conseguir un diplomia nuestro papá estaría orgulloso ahora mismo. I'm proud of you bro." (my brother. Mom would have a party in your name getting a diploma and our papa would be proud right now.) Alex said as his voiced cracked being a little emotion cleared his throat quickly looking at me.

"Going to the military right after graduation, better serving our country than getting into another shoot out." I said telling the truth while I was changing an oil change on a two thousand eleven Chevy Camaro cleaning out the grease with an old hand rag.

"It's going to be hard you leaving; I can't picture you being across the country. Are you still going to write to Kiara every day?" Alex as he changed the tire to the Camaro.

"Of course hombre, ella es el amor de mi vida. Me iba a morir si no podía llegar o no saber si va a estar bien." (She's the love of my life. I would die if I couldn't reach her or not knowing if she'll be okay.) I spoke from my heart; the truth is Kiara really has changed me into a man I thought I could never be.

"And you thought I was whipped, look who's talking." My brother said getting up from the ground and threw his grease rag on me. We laughed understanding our relationship connections as brothers and boyfriends to our amors. "Speaking of girlfriends, have you talked to her today?" Alex asked wiping his hands on his jeans then grabbing a cloth to shine the Camaro.

"This morning, she should have text or called about now." I said taking out my cellphone seeing a picture of mi hermosa novia (my beautiful girlfriend) than checking the last text message from her at one thirty _"See you after school! Xo"_ I smiled than looking up seeing a white soccer van pulling out as Brandon jumped out running towards me.

"Hey Carlos!" Brandon said with a smile running towards my side with the soccer ball in his hand. I looked up at the window.

"Hola cachorro (Hello Puppy.) Thank you Mrs. Danforth!" I yelled with a smile waved as she waved back leaving the lot. Then I bend down to energetic kid's level. "What are you doing here? I thought Kiara was going to pick you up?" I asked.

"Kiara was supposed to pick up but she never did. It's not like my sister to be late; she never picks me up late." Brandon said telling the truth knowing his concern for his sister as I messed with his hair.

"Don't worry little man, I'm about to call her tell her what's going on." I told him being serious then looking at Alex. "Sorry man gotta take this." I said leaving towards the office.

"It's cool, hi Brandon" Alex said with a smile finishing up wiping down the Camaro. "Want to seat in the driver seat to look at the inside?" he asked as Brandon eyes lighted up. "Yeah!" Brandon said as he rushed towards the front door of the blue Camaro.

"_Come on baby, pick up. Pick up." _ I thought to myself as it reached to voice mail "Damn it!" I said underneath her breath. "Hey Chica, where are you? Brandon told me you were late picking him up. I hope you're okay. Call when you get this, love you baby." I said hanging up then seeing the caller id; it's Mrs. Westford. "Hey Carlos, have you heard from Kiara? She's not answering her phone and I'm starting to get worried." She said a hint of fear in her voice. "No I haven't heard from her in a half an hour ago. I'm going to go check at the house and I'll call if she's there or not." I said being strong but on the inside I was scared as shit not knowing what happened to Kiara. "Thank you Carlos, I'll call Dick to let him know what's going on." "You're welcome" I said as we both hanged up grabbing my backpack. I started to walk back to Alex and Brandon.

"¿Qué está pasando?" (What's going on?) Alex asked noticing the look on my face.

"Can you give me and Brandon back to the Westford's house, we can't find Kiara" I said being serious and scared as Brandon up to my side again.

Alex talked to two other guys nodded their heads as he grabbed the keys to the truck.

"Let's go." He said as he ran towards the truck and starting to head over to house.

No more than ten minutes where at the driveway. Brandon and I hopped out of the truck.

"Keep me posted brother!" Alex said he started heading back to McConnell's once again.

I was about to grabbed the keys into the house and realizing Kiara's keys are hanging from the lock. I turned around to face Kiara's brother. "Go to the kitchen; grab a snack and everything's going to be alright." I said reassuring him things are going to be okay. Brandon nodded his head as walked into the house heading towards the kitchen. "No sweets!"

"Aw man!" Brandon said being slight upset

I grabbed Kiara's keys placing them into my back pocket and locking the door behind me. I ran towards upstairs to her room.

"Kiara, are you in there?" I asked being worried lightly knocking on her door. There's no answer. I opened the door and saw her laying out on the floor as I rushed towards her side; holding her in my arms. "Kiara, Kiara wake up!" I yelled a little being scared for my life shaking her lightly. I picked her up, placing her on her made bed and took off her boots and her jacket. I felt her skin; it's burning. She's sick. I ran to the bathroom to grab a small towel putting water on it than running back to her room. I placed the small towel on her forehead as I held her left hand; kissing it.

She woke up in a fit of coughing as she sat up had her right hand covering her mouth. Then turned to see me being cached her off guard.

"Carlos, what happened?" Kiara asked being confused as she started sneezing.

"Your family and I were calling you because you never answered your phone and we were worried. You're sick amor, why didn't you me?" I asked her being concern and serious.

**Chapter three is going to be about Carlos aid's Kiara and helping her feel better. Please review, I'm dying to write more. Have a great Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Thank you for the reviews; it means the world to me. I'm really surprise by the outcome of the reactions from everyone. I'm proud to be writing a fiction of Carlos and Kiara and hope to continue in writing this story. Please checkout **_**Best Thing I never had **_**it's about Brittany and Alex's thoughts before they say I do's to each other. I'll spice up this story so don't worry this won't be boring, I promise. Happy Reading!**

_Kiara_

"_You're so much hotter than Kiara, why I am dating her again?" Carlos said as he had his hands around Madison's body and kissing her neck._

_No this can't be real, this has to be a dream; more like a nightmare. My heart is breaking and I feel like I wanted to throw up._

"_Because you feel sorry for her and she's a charity case." Madison said as she moaned through her lips as she kissed him in front of me with a look in her eyes than looks at me "Losers never win honey, you'll get everything you want when YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" She said laughing at me._

_Carlos ice cold eyes turns to me._

"_She's right; you weren't that good in bed. I bet esta sexy mujer rubia salvaje (this sexy blonde wild woman) is better than someone who doesn't bother to fix themselves up." He said with a smirk laughing at me. _

_The slut Barbie placed a hand on his belt line of his jeans._

"_Don't worry; let me show you what I can do." Madison said as she undid Carlos jeans quickly and ripped off his shirt. While Carlos took off her yellow collar shirt with a white undershirt and zipped down the back of her yellow short skirt._

_I had tears rolling down my face as they fade away from my sight; I fell down to my knees holding my stomach. "No, No! This can't be real, Kiara wake up, wake up from this hell!" I yelled at myself holding my head and started to lie on the black floor. A few seconds I hear a voice of being scared and worried._

"_Kiara, Kiara wake up!" A voice yelled a little shaking me; I know that voice from somewhere I just can't remember right now._

_Then it hit me; it's Carlos._

_I felt something wet against my forehead it feels so soothing and just what I needed. I feel so hot. I had this feel coming from my throat and waking myself up from my nightmare._

I opened my eyes seating up from my bed and placed my right hand over my mouth as I coughed like I was dying. I held in my urge to cough again as I turned to my right to see Carlos.

"Carlos, what happened?" I asked being confused as I started sneezing.

"Your family and I were calling you because you never answered your phone and we were worried. You're sick amor, why didn't you me?" I asked her being concern and serious.

"Because I thought this would be sick in five minutes than be better but guess not plus I didn't want to worry you about it until now. Can you pass me a tissue please?" I asked as Carlos handed me the tissue and started to blow into the light material. "Thank you" I said with a stuffy nose.

"You're welcome. It's my job to worry about you as your boyfriend. I knew you started to act a little different for the past few days. I'm going to ask your dad if I can stay home to take care of you." Carlos said still being at my bed side as I lay back down on my bed.

"No, you can't miss school or REACH. It would be really amazing for you to nurse me back to heath but I won't let you miss out work that needs to be done before you leave for the military." I said to him as I let a small tear rolled down my eyes.

Carlos wiped my tears away with his thump; I love his touch is so warming, inviting, and caring.

"Don't worry chica, you'll still have me for two months before I leave. I'll have homework from Garrett since he's in all my classes; it won't be a problem." He said with a smile as he leaned down and kisses me on my neck.

"I don-don't want to get you si-si-sick Ca-Carl-Carlos" I said in stuttering again and slightly moaned from his kisses.

Carlos kissed me from my neck to my collarbone as I breathed out; god I want him so bad right now.

"I don't get very sick; my immune system is strong as ever." He said looking into my eyes and then kisses me the upper part of my chest. I moaned a little loud as I grabbed his shirt trying to hold my urge not to kiss back. I breathed out in passion as Carlos looked back at me. "That's a preview for when you get better, than we can fool around." He said with a smile.

"God you make me want to want to do it right now, this second. You're so tempting" I told him the truth as he placed his hands at the side of my body.

"Good now you have a goal to go for." Carlos said with a smirk as he sat up from my bed. "You probably need to change so you can sweat off your body temperature." He got up and walked to his drawer than looks at me. "Do you feel like wearing shorts or sweats?" Carlos asked holding out my black baggy sweat pants or my blue 'Angel' shorts.

"Sweat pants." I said as he threw the pants at me. "I'll pick the shirt" getting up from my bed walking over to my closet and grabbed my oversized twilight shirt.

"Do you need help to get undress or you got this?" Carlos asked as he walked over to me.

"I got this. If you see me changing we both know we can't control ourselves." I said with a smile as he pouted his lips. "I give you points on being cute" I said the truth as I laughed a little bit.

"Ah, you're going to torture me?" Carlos asked being a little disappointed.

"You tortured me just like I'm torturing me now. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" I asked with a smile as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Damn you got me on this one, wait till what I have in stores for you amor." Carlos said winked at me as he left my room closing the door behind me.

I started to change into my shirt and sweats then remembering the nightmare I had. _"Should I tell Carlos about my dream or forget about it? Just hope that nightmare doesn't come back to haunt me." _ I thought to myself as I changed into my warm comfortable purple and black heart socks. I walked to my mirror re-doing my ponytail and grabbed a few more tissues; sticking into my pocket. I breathed out as I held my doorknob then walked out with a small smile. I started walking back downstairs heading towards the kitchen with Brandon doing his homework on the table, Carlos serves up green tea; my favorite.

" Ewww… Kiki's sick!" Brandon yelled a little as he pointed his finger at me.

"Bran, please don't yell. It hurt's my ears." I said as I sat on the stool bench and put my head on the counter.

"Sorry Ki." Brandon said getting up from his chair walking over to my side, feeling his puppy dog eyes in forgiveness.

I looked down at his brown eyes and hugged him from his shoulders.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to get near me when I'm sick, you know what happens right?" I asked him as Brandon nodded his head than walks back to the kitchen table to finish his homework.

"Just the way you like it, my lady." Carlos said pouring my tea in a mug.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said with a smile and drinking my tea. "Can you pass me some Advil for my headache please?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"Of course" Carlos has said with a smile turned around going through the cabinet.

"_You know you can always fix yourself up while you're sick, so you don't look like Night of the Living dead" Carlos said with a laughing at my face. "Even if you're wearing causal wear you still look like a boy." He smirked at me and mouthed 'Loser' _

I jumped from my seat almost spilling my tea as Carlos was at my side.

"Kiara, are you okay?" Carlos asked with a worry look on his face placed a hand on my back.

"Yeah, just a bad thought that's all" I said taking the Advil pills and tea at the same time. "Think I'm going to head to my room; I'll see you two later." I said getting up from the stool kissed my boyfriend on the cheek. Grabbing my tea than making my way back to the stairway towards my room

**The next chapter is about Brandon explains to Carlos on how Kiara is when she's sick. It'll get better than this, I promise. Stay tuned and please review. Reviews make this girl happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers, Thank you for the reviews and really surprise on the outcome of this story with reviews including alerts. I hope I didn't make Carlos character to sweet, if I have made him out of character please let me know so I can fix it. Other than that I will keep updating and ideas are coming left and right. Happy reading and here's chapter four!**

**Carlos**

I saw Kiara raising from her bed in a coughing fit with her right hand cover her mouth.

"_¡Oh, gracias Dios, gracias!" (Oh thank you god, thank you.)_ I thought to myself as I looked up at my lord savior. Than looked at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Carlos, what happened?" She asked being confused and then she started sneezing.

"Your family and I were calling you because you never answered your phone and we were worried. You're sick amor, why didn't you me?" I asked her being concern and serious.

"Because I thought this would be sick in five minutes than be better but guess not plus I didn't want to worry you about it until now. Can you pass me a tissue please?" Kiara explained then asked to pass her a piece of tissue paper. I handed her the tissue as she blew into it hard. Now I'm going to worry about her twenty-four seven. "Thank you." She said with a stuffy nose. Something tells me I'm going to have a heart attack later if mi amor doesn't get better soon.

"You're welcome. It's my job to worry about you as your boyfriend. I knew you started to act a little different for the past few days. I'm going to ask your dad if I can stay home to take care of you." I told her the truth as I'm still being at her bed side as I lay down on beside my white girl.

"No, you can't miss school or REACH. It would be really amazing for you to nurse me back to heath but I won't let you miss out work that needs to be done before you leave for the military." Kiara said to me as I saw a small tear rolled down her lovely eyes.

My heart brakes when she cries, it was even more painful after dumping her after last year's homecoming dance after we made love. I never want to see her cry as long as I'm with her. I had my thumb to Kiara's face; wiped her tears away. I love the feel of her face so soft and gentle.

"Don't worry chica, you'll still have me for two months before I leave. I'll have homework from Garrett since he's in all my classes; it won't be a problem." I said with a smile as I leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"I don-don't want to get you si-si-sick Ca-Carl-Carlos" Kiara said stuttering again and she moaned from my kissing. Talk about being turned on right now.

Kissing Kiara from her long beautiful neck to her collarbone and my hormones started to rise up.

"I don't get very sick; my immune system is strong as ever." I said pulling up into Kiara's eyes and then started to kiss her the upper part of my chest. I heard her moaned a little loud as she grabbed my shirt knowing kissing her chest is a weak spot. Kiara breathed out in passion as I looked back at mi amor. "That's a preview for when you get better, than we can fool around." I said with a smile.

"God you make me want to want to do it right now, this second. You're so tempting" Kiara said to me as I placed my hands at both side of her body.

"Good now you have a goal to go for." I said with a smirk as i sat up from her bed. "You probably need to change so you can sweat off your body temperature." I got up and walked to her drawer than looks at her. "Do you feel like wearing shorts or sweats?" I asked holding out her black sweat pants or her blue 'Angel' shorts.

"Sweat pants." Kiara replied as I threw the pants at her. "I'll pick the shirt" getting up from her bed walking over to her closet and looked at the oversized twilight shirt.

"_Ah, Damn that series! What do girls see in vampire and werewolves?" _I thought to myself shaking off that idea.

"Do you need help to get undress or you got this?" I asked her while walking over to her.

"I got this. If you see me changing we both know we can't control ourselves." Kiara said with a smile as I pouted my lips. "I give you points on being cute" she said laughed a little bit.

"Ah, you're going to torture me?" I asked being a little disappointed but kidding at the same time.

"You tortured me just like I'm torturing me now. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Kiara asked with a smile as I walked backwards towards the door.

I turned around with a smile. "Damn you got me on this one, wait till what I have in stores for you amor." I said winked at her as I closed the door behind me and walked downstairs towards the kitchen."Did you have any sweets pequeño soldado?" (Little soldier.) I asked Brandon while finding tea container for the green tea.

"It's in the top fourth cabinet on the right." Brandon replied helping me out as I found the green tea container.

"Thank you." I said grabbing a small pot and filled it with water then turning on the stove on mid high.

"No hay problema" (No problem.) Brandon answered in Spanish with a smile. "Just a fruit cup and apple juice that's all…" he sounded unsure.

"You're sure about that?" I asked turning around facing him. He had a guilty look on his face knowing he must have a cake or a small cupcake.

"Okay I had a chocolate brownie and it was amazing! I couldn't help myself, am I getting in trouble for this?" Brandon asked bringing his puppy dog eyes to his plea.

Hell I wish I could have done that as a kid. When I ate something that I shouldn't have my mama would have slapped the taste out of my mouth; taking sweets away for a month. My brothers hated me for that but hey I remember Luis being a trouble maker stealing candy for grocery store and sharing it with us before we went to asleep. Same go with Alex too. This little kid has grown onto me.

"You get enough of this healthy food twenty-four seven. I'll let this slide; you can have a one sweet with Kiara and me around. When it comes to you parents, you know what to do." I said with a smile than checking the pot to boil.

My cellphone rings; it's Dick.

"Hello Dick, yes I found Kiara; she's in her room. Apparently she's been sick for the past few days and didn't tell anyone. I'm making her tea right now to help her throat. I was just about to call Ms. Colleen (Mrs. Westford) and let her know what's going on. I can have your permission to take care of Kiara. I can have my friend's to bring me my homework; couple of days to take care of her and my homework than a few days for school and REACH. Thank you sir, I really appreciate it." I said a clear tone than hanging up. "Get started on your English homework before you slack off" I told him as Brandon pulled out his school binder and pencil bag as he got started on his homework. I seeing the pot boil and grabbed Kiara's mug and then mixed the tea powder with the water. I see Kiara walking into the kitchen seeing her brother than taking a seat on one of the stool bench.

"Ewww… Kiki's sick!" Brandon yelled a little as his pointed his finger at her.

"Bran, please don't yell. It hurt's my ears." Kiara said as she took a seat on the stool bench and put her head on the counter.

"Sorry Ki." Brandon said getting up from his chair walking over to my side, bringing his puppy dog eyes in forgiveness.

I'm leaning against the kitchen counter and seeing the encounter between the siblings. While I'm stirring up my girl's drink.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to get near me when I'm sick, you know what happens right?" Kiara asked Brandon as he nodded his head than walks back to the kitchen table to finish his homework.

"Just the way you like it, my lady." I said pouring the tea into her mug. I handed the mug to her.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kiara said drinking her tea. "Can you pass me some Advil for my headache please?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Of course" I said with a smile turned around going through the cabinet. I found the bottle of the Advil. Twisting the top open and lightly shaking two pills into my palm; then turning around seeing Kiara jumped in her seat. I ran towards her sides and placed a hand on her back. "Kiara, are you okay?" I asked with a worry look on my face as I placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah, just a bad thought that's all" Kiara said taking the Advil pills and tea at the same time. "Think I'm going to head to my room; I'll see you two later." she said getting up from the stool kissed my cheek. She grabbed her tea than making my way back to the stairway towards her room.

I breathed out as I placed my hands to my face than back to my hair.

"Is there anything else I should know when Kiara gets sick?" I asked Brandon as I walked towards the kitchen table and taking a seat.

Brandon looked up from his binder than looks at him. "When Kiki gets sick; she sleeps a lot, she'll drink orange juice, water, and tea like it's her last day on earth. Kiara will eat a lot of snacks including Ramon noodle soup; chicken to say. Taking Alka-Seltzers Cold Plus, She moves around a little bit before she gets dizzy from being light headed and that's about it." He explained to me as my eyebrow rise on the facts.

"Thanks little dude, that means a lot. I think I know what to do." I said with a smile as I got up from the seat and grabbing my cellphone and making a phone call to the person that always knows the right answers.

"Madre Hola, tengo algo que preguntarle. ¿Cómo cadlo famosa con el arroz? Mi novia está enferma y necesita algo que puede ayudar a su sistema inmunológico.." (Hi mom, I have something to ask you. How do you famous cadlo with rice? My girlfriend's sick and need something that can help her immune system.)

**Yay! I finally updated and hope this chapter does justice with the storyline. For Mrs. Westford's first name I can't remember what her real name is, I came up with Karen from one of my best friend's mom. Cadlo is a Spanish soup with meat, vegetables, and rice; amazing! I had this idea for another story but I'm thinking about doing a Nikki and Luis fiction (still coming up idea's.) Also thinking about a continuing a story for Brittany and Alex honeymoon for the next fiction. This may sound like a really stupid question to ya'll but, do you guys think I'm good at creative writing? Next Chapter is going to be about Kiara dreading of being sick and dealing with her nightmares. Please review, love you guys! You're the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for being away for a while. I've been busy with homework and work and haven't had the time to write down anything; I feel so bad. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts really do matter to me. Also I realized I made Carlos so much out of character; I'm sorry about that I wanted to brake character including staying in his original personality/character. I promise I'll try not to make him too soft. Here's Chapter five and enjoy!**

_Kiara_

Oh my god, I need to get better! I feel like I'm losing my mind; this is the reason why I don't get sick at all throughout my school years. I made it to my room that's a start but I feel so dizzy. I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me.

"_You know, you could use a little... Actually more make-up while you're sick." Madison said as she leaned against my black dresser. She's wearing her small black leather jacket, blue V-neck shirt, dark wash jeans, and black pumps. _

"Madison! What are you doing here?" I said being surprised as I put a hand over my heart. "No, this can't be real. You're not here and it's all in my mind." I closed my eyes and grabbed my hair. I opened my eyes as I had tears in my eyes as I fell to my butt and crawled backwards towards my bed.

"_Kiara, Kiara, Kiara." Madison said with a smile as she shook her head left to right. "When will you learn that you're no match to me? Carlos will be mine; I'll make sure of it." She Said being cocky as she made her way to my closet._

"Carlos is _**MY**_ boyfriend; he has always been faithful and always will be. You're nothing but a bitter bitch just because he doesn't like Paris Hilton wannabes, who dresses like a stripper." I said with tears coming from my eyes; speaking from the heart. **(Nothing personal for blondes and being in character)**

"_Well at least this blonde knows how to dress to get guys. I'm everything a guy dreams of; a smoking hot body, great complexion, dresses __**IN **__the latest fashion from the racks, a girl who knows __**HOW **__to party. Drinks, smokes weed, and pleasuring their every need." Madison said as she went through the hangers in my closet and pulls out my last year homecoming dress. "I gotta say when you wore this last year I thought to myself 'Woah, Kiara dresses like an actually girl. I'm surprised.' Think most of the whole school was shocked." _

"Mind your own damn business Stone, leave right now or-"I feel down to my bed; great I'm starting to feel dizzy again. "I feel like I'm going to die from this sickness."

_Madison starts to laugh at me then pointed her index finger to me._

"_Get out of my mind, someone please wake me up right now! Anyone please?" I screamed in my mind as a pled for help._

"_Kiara, Kiara, Sweetie. It's time to wake up." A sweet gentle caring female voice said_

_I felt a light shake to make my body telling me to get up. I want to wake up but I didn't want to wake up to another nightmare. Then a strong feeling came over my body and this time I feel like I'm going to sneeze._

"Achoo! Achoo!" I said waking up from my sleep and looked up to see my mom.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that you're sick. I should have checked with that doctor to make sure it wasn't infected." My mom said confronting me and rubbed my back.

"It's fine, I didn't get sick in the fall or winter so lucky me it had to be spring." I told the truth and buried my body in my bed covers. "Where's Carlos?" I said being raspy.

"Carlos said he'll be back. He's making some kind of soup that's supposed to be good for you and it's delicious. I'm going to get you NyQuil and make you some chamomile tea." My mom said getting up from my bed and left my room.

"Great! I'm going to be medicine junkie and tea addict. What's next? God help me!" I said put my face into my pillow and coughed into it.

**Hopefully this makes up for being late with this story. Having more idea's left and right including writing different story. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews and including the response from the previous chapter. I'll bring some drama into this story but not to the point to where Carlos and Kiara break up; you may never know. For the translation in Spanish help is by fireicegirl16 and to make it sound like a teenager. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Carlos**

"In a few minutes this caldo is going to be amazing; almost better then mama's." I said stirring the soup and tasting a small bit of it.

"You were made to be in the kitchen Hermano. You got mama's touch alright when it comes to cooking." Alex said as he sat on the couch with his outgoing girlfriend Brittany.

"What's a caldo?" Since Brittany doesn't know what it is.

Alex laughs as he placed a hand on her knee.

"Caldo is the soup that we mexicans love. What's in it is... beef, rice, vegetables like corn and carrots, corn in a cob small. You're going to love it Britt, a lot better than that chicken soup that supposed to be healthy." He said explaining.

"Wait! Vacuno? Do you mean Vaca as in cow?" Brittany asked being a little shock.

"Carne de vacuno, con arroz, vegetales, elote, pequeño elote loco, y sanaorias." I translate in Spanish correcting him as I leaned against the other side of the small kitchen counter.

"No seas un culero si ella nunca lo ha escuchado antes, cabron!." (Don't be a jackass if she's never heard of it before, **.) Alex said defending his novia.

"Al, it's alright you don't have to protect me from your brother's correcting language. He's just worrying about Kiara being sick." Brittany told the truth as she sat up and looked at Carlos.

"That doesn't give him the right to be rude to you... Brie" Alex replied as he got up from his small couch and walking towards the kitchen to me.

"Let it go please! I hate seeing you two fight." Brittany said as she put her elbows on top of the sofa cushion.

"You know she's right bro, let's not kill each other until later on in life." I said held my hand out to my brother in truces.

"And I'm stuck with you no matter what. I have to deal with you amigo until the very end." Alex said with a smile as we shook hands in truces.

"Sorry if I've been a little perra these past few hours or days; I lost count. Ever since I found out Kiara's been sick for the past few hours; I've been losing my mind. Like there's nothing I can do. Hell I wish I could be in her place being sick." I spoke the truth being frustrated as I ran a hand through my hair.

"All you can do Car is nurse her and just be there for her when she needs you. Unless if she's beyond sick and doesn't want you to catch the cold then that's when you should leave." Brittany said as she got up from the couch and walked over door frame of the kitchen.

"Trust me bro I know the feeling." Alex said telling the truth as he looked at his snow girl.

"I haven't been in a long lasting relationship since Mexico and I don't know how girls react or how they feel when they get sick." I explained to the love birds.

They looked at each other when I just told them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked being confused.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Brittany asked my brother as he shook his head. "Alright, I'll tell you." She said clearing her throat. "When we girls get sick, we think of our nightmares coming true or basically we're in another world. I remember I got sick after Christmas and god that was worse. I couldn't think straight or anything -"

"Yeah she was. I remember I stayed in her dorm throughout the week buying her soup and getting medicine left and right. There was this one time when Brittany told me she had a nightmare thinking I was back with Carmen and she was back with Collin." Alex replied

I saw Brittany cringe at her old novio de culo estúpido.

"I remember this one time. I felt so insecurity about myself that I thought Alex would leave me. I told him he was with me just because I'm a dizzy blonde or you're with me because of my body. We argued for days and that was the fever talking; not me. When you guys get sick it's completely different and don't think of your nightmares coming to life." She told the truth as she messed with her hair. "I never want to be sick again as long as I live." Brittany said under her breath.

"They'll say stuff without thinking and to top it off. Brit had the nightmare of all time that I hooked up with Darlene behind her back and I gotta ask… now why in the hell would you think that?" My brother asked his girlfriend.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"Like I said when I get sick, I get paranoid A LOT! And I can't even think straight for five seconds." She answered his question.

"Kiara, being paranoid? Yeah right like that could happened. She's never been paranoid since I really started dating her and there was a one time she saw Kim Kardashian on the news stand. She checks herself out if she thinks she has to look like her in order to stay with me. I told her '"Bebe, no tienes que cambiarte el pelo o ponerte maquillaje. Yo siempre te amare en todas las maneras pase lo que pase. Eres increible. Tal como estas.". (Baby you don't have to change your hair or put on make-up. I'll love you in every way no matter what; you're amazing. Just the way you are.) I said speaking the truth and speaking from my heart.

"Aww… Carlos that's the sweetest thing I ever heard you say to a girl." Brittany gushed a little.

"You understood what he said?" Alex asked being a little confused.

She walks over to my brother.

"When it comes to love… I can sure as hell understand Spanish. The songs a little bit so far I think Selena was one of the best Mexican singers of all time before she was murder and listening to her songs; I can understand them when it comes to el amor." Brittany answered as she spoke about Selena and speaking spanish at the end.

"Alright Lo consigiste chica blanca."(You got it white girl.) I said applauding her.

"Once you go Mexican, you never go back." Alex said he walked over to his novia. "Is the caldo ready yet bro? I'm starving." He asked rubbed his stomach.

I looked down at the pot and stir one last time and tasting a little bit of it. I smiled as I grabbed out three bowls, three plates, and three spoons. Pouring the soup into each bowl and putting rice on the side. "Tell me what you guys think; do you think Kiara will like this?" I asked as I started to get the caldo.

Brittany takes a bit out of the cow meat and eating the vegetables then adding a little rice into it. Her eyes pop out in enjoyment. "Oh my god! This is so amazing and screw chicken soup right now. Kiara is going to die over this. She'll love it." She told the truth as she enjoyed the caldo.

"You already got my answer bro; you were made to be in kitchen." Alex said as he murdered the soup with juice around his lips and drinking the juice till it was gone.

"Hungry much?" I asked shaking my head. My bothers are bottomless pits when it comes to food but Alex he'll eat anything in sight.

"Very, I'm good for the next few weeks." Alex said as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his lips. "But seriously; takes this over to Kiara and her family… let them get a taste of _**Real **_Mexican food."

**So, what do you guys think? I hope this really serves justice for this chapter and already thinking about the next chapter for Kiara. I threw in some Selena and Caldo; yeah what's up and yes I'm Mexican, full blood. Also I thought of a sequel to the **_**Best thing I never had**_**; the title is **_**This I swear.**_** I'm also bringing back a friend of her's…. can you guess who he is? Stay tuned and please review. Have a great weekend!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's note.**

**Hey guys/readers, I'm so sorry for not updating for months. I've been super busy with the semester in college, getting my gpa back up and passed the semester. Not to mention that I got booted from my seasonal job and need to start looking for another job including getting back into writing. I have some many ideas for this story; I don't know where to begin by going back, re-reading, and do what I do best by writing. Since now being in the winter break I hope I can think of a few chapters to write if I decide to go back to school again. I'm still very thankful for the reviews and follow authors. Stay tuned.**

**honeylove90**


End file.
